


Beg for More

by Salvatore (NevaehHM)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acting, Bullying, Dancing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Hollywood Arts High School (Victorious) Inspired, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Muteness, Not Beta Read, Romance, Singing, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Twins, Will Edit When Complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: Blade and Blaze are twins; completely alike and yet very different at the same time. They both attend Miranda Abs School of The Arts, a school for talented people. At a school like this, it's very rare to get new people so when Aiden comes to town and gets accepted things get crazy. Blaze is the talkative one that acts and sings. Blade is the mute one that dances and plays guitar. They both have mad love for each other and are basically clones. All of these people in the same place are bound to lead to some chaos.
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This book is for mature audiences and will contain mature and sexual scenes between two people of the same sex.

"It's time to say good bye honey." Those words would forever be in my head.

That was the day I had to leave the love of my life to move across the country. It was also the day that I stopped talking. I turned to dancing and playing guitar as my form of talking. My twin Blaze acts and sings and we both go to Miranda Abs School of The Arts located in Los Angeles, California, not far from where we live. No one new is really enrolled here because you have to have mad talent to even think about auditioning here. Everyone followed the unspoken rules and minded their own, but that changed the day the new kid walked through the doors.


	2. Chapter 1

~Aiden~

So this bitch just decides to enroll me into this school. One that I've never even heard of and now I'm at the school getting ready to audition. From what she told me it's a very hard school to get into, but it couldn't be that hard seeing my friend, Odd got in a while back. This Miranda Abs school is for talented people and lucky for them my mom is forcing me to audition. I stepped into the auditorium where people were already inside, some with numbers and others without. I found a spot in a corner and started warming up. Soon a woman came inside and stood in the middle of the room.

"Welcome all to Miranda Abs School of the Arts. I am Miranda Abs and as you may know, this school is only for the best of the best. We are about to begin with our auditions. The people you see without numbers are already students at the school, each with one or more talents. They will put on a performance in which you need to practice, learn, and perfect in order to be admitted. With that being said... Good luck and let the auditions begin." She said then left out of the room.

People started moving around, lining up and getting into groups. I first went over to where the dancers were and luckily enough I spotted my friend Odd.

"Yo! Odd!" I called as I made my way over to him and the other dancers who were pairing up with the people who were already students here.

"Aiden! Dude. You actually came to audition this year." He said cheerfully.

"The hag made me do it." I replied.

"Still not getting along with your mother I see." He replied with a laugh

"Not one bit, but enough about that. Show me the moves." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Odd took a couple of steps back before started up an eight count. It was rather simple but around the third eight count it started advancing in difficulty. He did three more after that and ended with a pose. I perched my lips and nodded my head in approval.

"Looks like someone's been practicing." I teased and we both laugh.

"Well I can't just let you come here and out dance me can I?" He retorted.

"Ok, I got the first two eight counts, the other four I need to see one more time." I replied.

"No problem." Odd said.

"Good." I reply as he starts the routine again.

After he's finished this time we both go through it together and I of course exaggerated my moves a bit as I breeze through the steps and moves. When we struck our poses at the end we received applause from all the other dancers as well as Miranda who was standing towards the back of the crowd that had gathered.

My eyes scanned the little group and met with the most gorgeous set of bluish-gray eyes ever. They belonged to a boy who was a little shorter than me, skinny yet fit and had the blackest hair that was spiked at the top but went down to his shoulders everywhere else. He was wearing black skinny jeans and an all black shirt that hugged his body, my kind of guy.

They all turned to leave and I watched as he went over to a girl and started gesturing with his hands, probably talking about my performance like many of the other dancers.

"Yo Odd, who is that?" I asked glancing at him before returning my focus back to the boy who now had his back to me and I could see a notepad sticking out of his back pocket.

"Probably a writer." I thought.

"Oh, that's Blade. He's a killer dancer." Odd replied after looking to see who I was talking about.

"Good to know." I mutter to myself.

"Dude no." Odd said hitting me on the shoulder.

"What?" I asked turning my attention towards him.

"You so like him." Odd replied.

"So what." I said glancing over at Blade.

"Dude no, just no." He replied with a shake of his head.

After making sure I knew the routine I headed over by the stage where the actors and actresses were picking lines that they wanted to perform.

"Hey." A boy said from behind me.

I turned around and my eyes locked with the little dancer boy.

"Oh hey." I replied.

"I'm-" He started when I cut him off.

"I know who you are." I said and chuckled when he gave me a shocked and confused look.

"My friend goes here. He told me who you were." I clarified.

"Oh." Was all he said handing me a script.

"Ok. You can be Jack and I'll be Sally." He said.

"On top of Death Valley." I replied.

"Right below in Southern Cali." He added.

"We lived out our grand finale." I finished with a smile on my face.

"I like you." I added seriously.

His eyes got extremely big and his mouth gaped open like a fish.

"Woah, calm down. I know I'm gay and all but when I said I like you I meant as in you're cool. Although, you are pretty hot." I replied looking him over.

"C-can we please just run the lines?" He asked a slight tint to his cheeks.

"Sure thing." I replied with a chuckle.

We went over the lines for a minute before Miranda and her judges walked into the auditorium and sat at the table that was in front of the stage.

"We are auditioning the singers first so may all the singers come to the stage and may the rest of you please take a seat at the back of the room. Miranda said.

Everyone started moving around and I took a seat against the wall away from the main group.

~Blade~

The rest of the boys and I got into a little group towards the back away from the newbies and watched all of the singers audition. Some of them were pretty ok but we all knew that they weren't ready for this school yet. The guys all talked quietly about who they thought may have the chance of getting accepted from how well they were during run through. The singers were finished after about 30 minutes and the musicians were up next.

Each one came onto the stage and gave their name before playing a little before getting cut off by Miranda. The actors were after them and they were little to no good so far. Each group was randomly paired and had to perform a scene from the script they were given. Just when I thought the year would be a bust a gorgeous boy walked on stage alongside a girl.

He was wearing slightly loose straight legged jeans with a loose off white and black tank top, black converse and a leather jacket. His hair was the deepest black and stopped at his shoulders, his bangs falling into his piercing gray eyes as he threw up his arms while reciting his lines.

'He's good.' I wrote on the notepad that I took out of my back pocket, showing it to the boys as I glanced back at the boy who I have yet to know the name of.

"Yeah." Blaze replied nodding in approval.

Two more acts came up and neither was as good as the mystery boy. Lastly were the dancers because all of the other talents such as writing, art and the sports and such had earlier trials or what not. Each person came onto the stage, stated their name before the music they picked started and they did their own personal routine which had to involve the choreography that they just learned. The dancers were half and half, some of them were good while others were not so hot.

"My name is Aiden Fitzpatrick." Came a deep enchanting voice which had my eyes snapping up and locking on the mystery boy as he readied and the music started.

The song was an instrumental to Libertine by Blood On The Dance Floor and a smile made its way onto my face as the first notes started playing and he started his dance. His style was a mix between aerobatics and contortion. He was pretty amazing but I was definitely a better turner and had better technique than he did. Miranda didn't let him finish before she stopped his music. Aiden kept dancing before he finished his entire routine without his music and everybody starred on with wide eyes as she scribbled something down on her clipboard and she and her table waked out.

'If he isn't in I don't know what.' I wrote down, showing it to the boys.

~Aiden~

I went back to my corner and waited along with the rest of the auditionees who were bouncing with impatience. After about an hour of constant waiting Miranda came into the room with her ever present clipboard.

"I want to thank all of you for auditioning this year and I hope to see you soon." She said before pinning the list and exiting.

Everyone rushed over to the board and you mostly heard sound of disappointment and the ultra-rare cheer of joy. I took my time walking over to the list and slowly raised my head to look at the list.

'Welcome the new students of the Miranda Abs school of the Arts:

Kassy Torento

Matthew Ambers

and

Aiden Fitzpatrick'

I made it in.

  
  



	3. Chapter 2

~Blaze~

Only three people got accepted out of the 80 plus kids that auditioned yesterday. If what Demi said was correct, which it is 99.9% of the time then only one person got in that had any of the other talents. That was the highest number to get accepted in the past 3 years and I think that everyone was shocked that even that many got in. My first class of the day was improv and I quickly made my way there, bumping into Blade along the way before making it to class just as the bell was ringing.

The new kid was there and he chose to sit in the back of the class; a spot where I just so happen to sit at.

"Hey." He greeted as I sat down next to him.

I nodded in response and turned my attention to the front where Mrs. Piscara was making an introduction.

"Today we are going to do one of my favorite exercises. You guys will be in pairs. I'll give you time to do that now before I continue with further instructions." She directed.

People were instantly out of their seats trying to find a suitable partner. We both kind of looked at each other in a silent agreement that we would be partners. Once everyone was paired up she picked a random couple and gave them a scenario that they had two minutes to think of and act up.

We went somewhere in the middle and ours was about a fat person and a meatball. I took being the meatball and we just decided to go for it.

"You are a mighty fine meatball." He started while licking his lips.

"Well yeah... but I don't taste very good so you shouldn't eat me." I replied rather nervously.

"Why shouldn't I. You look good and besides, I love balls." He smirked; the double meaning though was clear to me as the whole class laughed.

I began to shake as I feigned fear.

"C-come on man, I got a wife and three kids in the fridge don't do this to me." I begged and he pretended to think about it.

"There's room for them two if you don't want to be alone." He replied making a grab at me and I dodged.

"Come on now. If you eat me you won't know about my-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence and he halts his advances.

"I'm listening." He inquired raising his eyebrow.

"I... I am your long lost son." I revealed.

"Impossible." He charged at me.

"No way, it's true. It happened when you went to Vegas, remember Lucy." I quickly rush out.

He seems as though he's going to go for it then narrows his eyes.

"Lori was my Vegas buddy get over here!"

"H-hey... hey. I hear that cheese and turkey like to sandwich, you should eat them they taste better." I tried to say as he backed me into a corner.

"But you look so much more delicious." He replied.

"B-but. **_But._** If you eat me, you'll never get the 7 million dollars that's in my bank account." I bargained.

"What does money have to do with me eating you?"

"Well, with 7 million dollars you can buy all the food you want." I explained and there was no room left between us.

"I still want you." He whispered and we ended the scene there.

Needless to say we passed but I was also 100% sure that this Aiden Fitzpatrick character wanted me.

~Blade~

My favorite class of the day had arrived and I couldn't be any more happy. Dance was my favorite class by far because I could express myself and let my dancing do the talking for me. It came just before my music because my guitar playing was left open for interpretation. I picked my corner and began stretching. That was until the door to the dance room opened and the new guy came in. He had everyone's attention instantly and I rolled my eyes.

His eyes found mine and he smirked as he made his way over. I turned away and he paid that no attention as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Fancy seeing you here. Blade right?"

I nod with furrowed eyebrows, taking a step out if his reach.

"My friend Odd goes here." He explained and I nodded again.

Before he could say something else, Mrs. Madabosin entered the class.

"This is for those of you who are new here. We work hard and perform harder. Your grade and your success ultimately depends on how well you do in our production at the end of the year though practices will be looked at as well for progression. If I were you, I would come everyday ready to dance til you drop and I hope you catch on fast. Any questions, No? Let's get to it." She informed starring directly at new guy who looked a bit shocked.

"Is it always going to be like this?" He asked and I gave him a 'yeah, pretty much' look before walking off.

"He better be a damn good dancer." I though to myself.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

~Blade~

"I've given you ample time before I walked in and if you haven't stretched and instead spent the whole time conversing... I do hope you aren't too prone to cramps." Mrs. Madabosin said as she paced in front of the mirrors.

"Today we will be going over the first dance routine of the production, Blade." I tilted my head up in acknowledgement and she gestured me to come to the front.

She patted my shoulder before continuing with her speech. "Blade here is my best dancer. He will be showing you the steps and he won't be slowing down for anyone. It will be preformed two times for you all to see, once at full speed, the other slowed down. How you remember these steps is up to you but I would do my best to figure out how because your first evaluation will be in 30 minutes. This will determine how much of my time I will be spending on you." As she spoke my face grew increasingly red.

The last thing I wanted was attention brought to me and the longer she spoke, the harder I felt Aiden's stare on me. She went to her corner and took a seat, allowing me the floor and I stood with wide eyes for a fraction of a second before clapping my hands twice. Most of the dancers here knew me as I've been here for a while so things instantly quieted down as they lined up, Aiden on the other hand had a puzzled look on his face before slowly following suit.

Once everyone was in place I slowly began to move my hands, signing that I was about to begin before counting down with my hand so everyone would be able to see it. This wasn't the first time Mrs. Madabosin has made me run choreography so they knew at least, what these gestures meant as they started to pay close attention.

~Aiden~

I blanked. I had no idea why the male in front of me currently making gestures with his hands was suddenly not talking when we had just acted out a scene together earlier this morning. I was confused, but taking a look around me it seemed like everyone else at least knew what was going on.

I caught the message soon enough as he began to count down on his fingers and then jumped right into the choreography while making a series of snaps and clicking sounds to mark the counts. I focused in on the movements, each count, the spins, the leaps, and each contort of his body as he moved, keeping count in my head and tracking each step and how he exaggerated some movements and flowed through others.

Once he was finished with the whole routine he stopped and looked back at everyone with an expectant look. My eyebrows creased once more until a course of "got it's" arose and his eyes locked with mine, being the only one that hadn't said anything.

All eyes turned to me and I stared back before hesitantly saying "Got it." He gave a soft smile and a single nod before he clapped two more times and began the countdown with his hands once more. This time, when he began to move, it was much slower and it really showed off his control over his body as he did the routine at what seemed like half the speed.

My eyes was trained to his body, the expressions that he made as he clicked and snapped out the counts as well and I bit my lip. I then snapped myself out of it before paying attention to the routine because I had a feeling that she wasn't lying when she said that we were only going to be shown the routine once. After he had finished for the second time he turned back and again everyone, including myself, responded with "got it." He touched his palm to his chin and then scurried back to the corner that I found him in while the rest of the students started to go over the routine. I on the other hand, made my way over to the raven haired boy.

~Blade~

I was facing the wall, motioning out an eight count when a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped, quickly turning to meet the amused hazel eyes of Aiden.

"Hey, didn't mean to scare you. I just thought you could help me with the routine." He said with a cheeky smile.

I shrugged, gesturing for him to show me and he took a step back for he started the routine. I counted out the beats in my head, nodding along with some of his techniques, inwardly cringing at others but ultimately he had all the steps down. Once he had finished he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

My hands instantly went to my back pocket for my notepad and I immediately cursed myself when it wasn't there.

"What is it?" He questioned and I shook my head, trying to come up with a way to communicate to him seeing as he didn't know sign language.

I thought for a moment longer before pointing to him. He had a confused look on his face and I pointed again.

"Me?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

I tried again and nodded when he corrected himself "My."

I made a tapping motion with two of my fingers onto my palm.

"Walking?" I gave him look and he scrunched up his nose for a second.

"My steps?" He asked looking at my hand once more before looking up to my face.

I frantically nodded, glad that he caught on. I gave him the thumbs up and he smiled.

"So I have all the steps down, good." He nodded once I gave confirmation.

I waved my hands at him and he stopped, realizing that I wasn't done giving him instructions. I made circular motions with my finger.

"Turns?" He asked and I nodded, slowly turning my thumb downward and he raised an eyebrow. 

"You saying I have bad turns?" He questioned.

I made a so-so motion with my hands and pointed to the woman sitting in the corner, raising both of my eyebrows.

He followed my finger before turning back. "She will have a worse opinion on them won't she?" He grumbled and I couldn't stop the smile that made its way on my face.

I moved my thumb up and down a few times and he took less time to figure out I meant the height of his jumps, and when I pointed my toes he laughed, that already being something he said he always forgot to do sometimes.

"Anything else." I gave an awkward smile but I couldn't think up a way to portray that she would murder him if she were to really pay attention to his technique.

I learned a lot about him from this encounter. He was a great dancer but anyone could tell that he wasn't professionally trained, but with how fast he picked up on things, it wouldn't be long before he was 'up to standards.'

"You know, this would be alot easier if you actually talked to me." He commented giving me a sly smile.

I shook my head, not even thinking before shooting down the idea.

"You had no problem earlier wh-" He remarked and I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

I made a gesture with my hands, the same one I signed to the rest of the class meaning to pay attention. He caught the motion and stopped talking. I pointed to him then my feet before doing my best to imitate how he moved. Then I stopped and he gave a smirk.

"Got it." He licked his bottom lip and I rolled my eyes before pointing to myself and then my feet again.

Doing the same set of moves I did previously. Once I finished he stared for a moment, eyes moving from my feet and slowly travelling up my body before settling on my now red face.

He gave a chuckle, stepping into my personal space as he whispered "got it" into my ear. A shiver ran down my spine and I quickly put a bit of space between us so I could breathe. I nervously licked my lips and he watched the movement before looking back up to me.

"It's my technique right?" He asked, his previous teasing tone and mood gone as quickly as it came, as if he were testing something and I hesitantly nodded.

"You'll help me work on it though, right?" He questioned looking at me expectantly, small smile playing on his lips.

I shrugged, not really being able to make eye contact with him because I was embarrassed by my reaction to him.

"Great, I'll be seeing you around then Blade." He said then turned to go work with others in the class.

*******

~Blaze~

Classes had finished for the day and I met up with Blade as usual as we made our way out of the building.

"So, how was your day?" I asked, ruffling his hair.

**_"Okay. The_** ** _new guy, Aiden, is in my dance class... He's good, a bit of work needs to be done. I had fun in music today. I came up with a new bridge for a song I was working on and Mr. Kahn showed me this super cool rift that he was working on."_** I laughed as he signed with a huge smile on his face, especially when he began to talk about some new music he was coming up with.

"I'd love to hear it when you get it finished." I replied verbally while still doing the hand gestures for it, a habit I'd picked up when he had first went mute and the only way we communicated with each other was through ASL as we learned it together.

" _ **Definitely,do you have any classes with anyone new? I heard that there were a few more new people that got accepted this year."**_ He cocked his head to the side and I nodded.

"Yeah, we have this gorgeous new girl in one of my singing classes. I swear she has the voice of an angel and the looks to match. Oh, Aiden's in my acting class too, pretty good, though I think he was hitting on me during our improv skit." My brothers eyes widened as I spoke and his hands began to move at a rapid pace.

" _ **Oh my gosh, that explains why he thought I spoke during the lesson today! I think he totally likes you. That's besides the point, you sound like you like this girl though. You should talk to her."**_ His smile was bright as he "spoke" and I couldn't help shake my head as I smiled.

"I don't have time for that." I started when he let out a snort.

" _ **Bullshit. You need to stop worrying about me and live for yourself. I'm fine."**_ He rolled his eyes at me.

"Blade... You used to **_sing_** _..._ Not play the guitar. Your voice was beautiful, now you never use it." I stated and he frowned.

**_"That's not fair."_ **

"It's the truth though. It's been how many years now?" I asked.

" ** _Three years, almost four."_** He sighed and I pulled him in for a hug.

"Look, I'm sorry for bringing it up again... Just, I can't not worry about you." I explained.

He pulled back from the hug and began to sign again.

" ** _I know, but I still feel like you shouldn't stop yourself from being happy just because I'm choosing not to speak... Crap, I'll be back, I left my notebook."_** He rolled his eyes once more at himself and dashed off down a branched hall towards where his locker was and I waited by the door for him to return.

"Why the look?"

"Fuck, wear a bell or something why don't you." I cursed as I turned to face a chuckling Aiden.

"So you do speak?" I was confused for a fraction of a second before I remembered what Blade told me earlier about their encounter.

"Look-" He cut me off as he pressed me up against the wall,arm propped over my head as his lips barely brushed over mine.

"I'm gunna cut to the chase. I'm attracted to you, and I want you." As he spoke his lips brushed against mine and I was at a utter loss for words.

"Um, no thanks." I cautiously slid from out his grip, not sparing a glance back as I left the building face no doubt burning up at his bold statement.

I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Blade to meet me by the front gate, thinking for a minute before sending another message as well.

"Also, Aiden Fitzpatrick definitely likes me."


End file.
